Call Of Duty Advance Warfar Love Story
by skullgamerscy
Summary: This story show how love makes it way on to the battle field. Jack/Ilona paring I don't anything about call of duty or its characters. I apologize for any spelling mistakes.
1. Chapter 1 first mission together

Manhunt

We had him. Hades got ratted out by his doctor mate. Now here we were. Me, Illona, Gideon, Joker and Rookie sent into kill Hades under any means. Gideon Joker and Rookie were Alpha team. Me and Illona made up Bravo team. Our part was easy. Takedown there HQ then back Alpha with the wasp. But first we had to find the main man. So here we are. A small café in Greece acting likes our honeymoon.

"Illona lean forward you're supposed to be on your honeymoon". Gideon said through his mic.

This caused Illona to lean closer to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Forces on Hades not us". Illona spoke quietly trying not to give us away. She turned head to the side then back at me. This was the first time we worked together, but knew I could trust her with my life. She grabbed a tracker out of her bag and slide over to me. "Mitchel you're up". I picked up the tracker and tried to find the main man. It took two tries but we had him now we followed him.

Quickly we stood up and walked down a dingy ally. We stopped next to a fruit stand and Illona said to me. "I'll go run back". Before I could say anything she took off down another ally. I heard Gideon say something but ignored him. I kept walking down the alley then I heard Illona. "Excuse me do you know where the market is."

I hide behind a wall watching for a sign. Then she nodded at me as the KVA man was talking to her. "This is private property." Slowly I stared to make my way behind the other guy. Then I kicked him in the back of the knee and snapped his neck. I looked to see Illona do the same.

She grabbed the pass key and a gun like me and ran up to the door to the HQ. "Alpha, Bravo Team has the key moving on to step two." I spoke then looked over to Illona opening the door and made our way inside. She put her arm up to stop me walking.

"Placing a Threat Grenade hold still." The threat Grenade went of lining up a man on the other side of the wood. One shot through the head and he was down. Moving in to the next room Illona said "two more you take left I'll take right." And just like that two more men dead. Careful we dashed up the stairs. When we reached the top Illona said "get the other guy when the video calls off I've got this one." She pointed to a man lying on the sofa. Slowly she picked up a pillow shoved it over the man's head and fired. Mainly while I shot the other man.

"Gideon its Mitchel we have HQ setting up wasp start part three."

"Mitchel get your exo suit on ill set up the wasp." Illona took the wasp outside to set up as I suited up. Then I stepped out on to the balcony looking at the view. It was amazing. Illona through the wasp in the air then looked over to me. I looked over to her as she walked next to me. "What you think?" I looked at her smiling at the view and couldn't help smiling.

Before I could stop myself I said "it's Beautiful." She turned to face me and I turned away. Why did I say that? Before either one of us could say anything Gideon spoke. "Trucks almost in position get ready." Taking control of the wasp I could see Illona still looking at me. I was embarrassed at saying that I still didn't know why I said it.

Flying the wasp over where hades had is meetings. I saw a huge courtyard a man walked up to the truck I fried right through his skull. As I did so Alpha team emerged from the back of the truck and shoot the other two guards. Illona painted my next two targets. The two on over watch two shots and they were dead. Gideon took the three on the group and made his way into the building.

Another couple of rooms cleared and now it was time. Hades was ours. I aimed the wasp over hades and shot him in the head. At the same time Alpha Team broke down the door and killed the reaming soldiers.

Gideon leaned over Hades. The next word shocked everyone. "It's not him repeat it's not hades. Shit its ridged clear the room." Gideon dropped his weapon and jumped away as Rookie jumped on the bomb then BANG! The whole building blew up. Me and Illona looked at each other as the KVA stared to surround our friends. "Man down repeat man down. Bravo team cover us." I didn't even bother listen to what he said next I just shot every KVA I could see.

"I got hades Signal Black truck Westside" Illona shouted to Gideon as the wasp got shot down. We now had no vision on what was happening over there. Gideon! Gideon if you can hear follow hades Mitchel come on"

Quickly I followed her down the stairs. As we became closer to the door something caught my eye. The KVA had surround us and had Illona down their sights. As they shot I pushed Illona to the floor and took the bullet. I fell back against the wall pain burned through my right shoulder bullets flied everywhere u till it stopped. I looked up to see Illona running over to me a worried exasperation on her face. "Jack! Jack! Look at me. Are you okay." She knelt beside me I couldn't say so I just nodded. She has never called me by my first name before so I knew straight away she was worried. She then punched me and said "why did you do that?" our eyes locked and I smiled. I was about to say something but the KVA showed up and ruined this moment. We grabbed our weapons and ran down an alley.

As we ran a wave of drone came into view without think I through an EMP destroying all the drones' simultaneously. We ran into a building where Torres laid against the wall. Blood ran down his side. When he saw so he said weakly. "Sniper in the bell tower. Rivers has the stinger go." Then just like that a bullet smashed through his head. "Shit" I whispered under my breath. I knew Illona had heard me because she put her hand on my back. Right then I relied I lost a friend but standing won't change it I had to move on. I looked at Illona and said. "Rivers had the stinger cover me I'm going for it." She nodded and I ran across the street. Bullets rushed past me as I ran. People crying and screaming became a distance sound. I picked up the stinger aimed and blow up the bell tower.

Below me I heard Illona say "thank god I really started it hate that guy." I jumped down and landed next to her and smiled. She smiled back and continued "come gave me a hand" I followed her to a bright orange which we had to push away. Next we jumped over a wall and she shot the air to get the public to run away when I planted the bomb. As the trucks became closer I heard her shout "now". BANG! Hades truck rolled down the hill followed by his followers.

We picked off the soldiers who were left. Finally it was clear I walked over to hades car as Illona covered me. I ripped the door off a grabbed hades. As I was about to finish him Illona screamed. "Mitchel Watch out!" I dropped hades and fired at an incoming car, but I was slow. The black truck hit me and smashed me into the wall. This is it. This is how I die. I was thinking this as the started to get out the. However they were shot in the head by Illona who rushed over to me with that worried look on her face. She tried to push the car but was pulled away by hades.

Hades grabbed a knife and tried to stab Illona. She was blocking but she was though into the wall and I couldn't help her. She dropped her gun and as I tried to grab it she was pushed into the car and fell to the floor. It was over she couldn't fight back. Hades move to finish her but in an act of rage I grabbed and punched him. He tried to stab me but I blocked with my robotic arm then slit his throat open. His blood sprayed everywhere. He was dead. Illona managed to get up and pulled the car back. "Thanks Jack" was all she said and it was all she needed to say. I don't why but I hugged her and she hugged back. I guess we save each other. She broke away first and did a facial recognition on hades, it was him. Hades is EKIA repeat Hades is EKIA." Suddenly Hades opened his a whispered "HE…. KNOWS….IRONS…. KNOWS." He gave me a pen drive and took his last breath. I looked at Illona who said what I was thinking. "Irons knows what?"


	2. Ride Back

Ride Back

Greece left us with more questions than answers. What had Hades meant? What was he trying to tell us? And what has Irons have to do with it? But that would have to wait to later. We had fly back to America and do some report shit. I was really looking forward to doing that. For now me and Ilona had agreed to keep the pen drive a secret, because if Irons found out… who knows what would happen.

"Hey Mitchel great work out there. You saved Ilona ass. Two time was it? Ha Ilona your lacking!" Gideon was taking the mic out of Ilona. I could tell by her face she was too busy thinking to care. So I spoke for her.

"Hey Gideon, shut up if not for her I would have died from the car." Gideon smile left his face quickly as he apologised to Ilona. She just looked over and smiled as a thank you. I smiled back and looked out the window. Nothing but oceans. Sometime I still wish Will was here. He was the best solider I've ever met and the best friend.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ilona sitting next. "Hey Jack thanks for saving me from Gideon."

"Hey don't mention it." I didn't really know what to say after that. We just sat there in an awaked silence. It took a while but I broke the silence "so what are you planning to do when we get back?" She just smirked and said "I guess celebrating like everyone else. Gideon's paying so you know. What about you?

"Probably the same but I'm not much of a partyer so I'll sneak away." She was facing me now I couldn't help but to stare into her eyes and smile. "Nobody will really notice if I disappeared." there was hint of saddens in my voice so I looked down which she picked up on straight away.

"I'll notice if you left." She placed her hands on top of mine. I looked back up at her with a sad smile on face. "I'll bet your girlfriend wouldn't want to leave early."

"I don't have a girlfriend she cheated on my three weeks ago. Best three weeks of my life." I saw her face drop probably regretting to bring it up but really I didn't care.

"I'm sorry I didn't know… well I bet she was a bitch." We both laughed. I was about to ask her something but Gideon came and joined us. I could wait.

"So this looks nice what's happening here?" He said it like we were trying to hide something from him. He was smirking at us it made me feel uncomfortable. I don't why it just did.

"We're talking about you buying us drinks tonight." Ilona spoke with a hint of evil in her voice. Gideon looked at us smirking and decide it was time to leave. "he's going to regret saying that you know."

"Yeah. Do you ever regret joining Atlatls?" Ex Russian Spetsnaz sniper she could a job anywhere but she chose here.

"I didn't but, with this Hades thing I don't know what to make of it you.

"I joined so I could help people again. And get a new arm, but sometimes I think it should have been me who died that day not Will. He was always better than me." Ilona punched me hard on me injured shoulder it hurt like. "OW! What was that for?"

"Don't talk like that you're alive and are doing better than anyone could do. I wasn't your fault Will died. Nobody blames you. You did all you could. And between you and me I'm glad you're alive. I don't know what I would have done today without you." This time she sounded hurt and sad. I knew in this mission we grow close but I realised what I said sounded like I wanted to die. Which was true when I lost my arm, job and best friend there wasn't much I could. But Iron gave me a second chance at life. I wasn't going to waste it.

"Hey don't worry about me I just miss him. I know I couldn't do anything to change what happened, but I wonder sometimes what he would think about all this." I tried to sound happy but she could right through me knew. She could sense that I didn't really want to talk about it anymore, and left it at that.

"Jack when you try to leave will you let me come with you." She was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile as well. "Normally when the guys get too drunk they try to sleep with me. I uh... Normally end up punching them"

"Sure and if any guys try's it on while I'm there tell me I'll sort them out." Our eyes locked again before she looked away. Why does this keep happening to us?

"I can handle myself, but at least I won't get thrown out on my own this time." We both laughed at this.

With everything on in this world when I'm talking to Ilona its like nothing matters. I felt like I could tell her anything. Yeah this was our first mission together but it was the best mission I've done. I wouldn't change anything for the world. Whatever Hades meant I know Ilona has my back through everything. And I have hers. Nobody could stop us.


	3. Interview

Interview

Back at HQ Irons was being interview about the death of hades and what Atlas has in store. The reporter also wanted the story behind the kills of hades. So me and Ilona were also interviewed us in the shooting range, because she wanted to see just how good we were.

"So you are responsible for the death of Hades?" Me and Ilona looked at each.

"Yeah we are the ones who killed Hades." This whole interview seem weird. Never before have asked to interview the soldiers just Irons. Me and Ilona didn't really what to do this because of the pen drive, but an order is an order and here we are.

"We saw from the report that you were shot in the shoulder. How'd that happen?" She was looking straight and smiling at me which made me uncomfortable. Not because she was looking and smiling at me but the way she was looking and smiling at me. I felt nervous I couldn't answer her question. Ilona must have sensed something was wrong so she answered for me.

"We were trying to escape the building we were hiding in. As were about to exit some members of the KVA shot through a window. I didn't see them coming, but Jack did and pushed me down before they shot." Ilona looked down in shame. I know she thinks she should have seen them but she couldn't have.

"Yeah I went down when you shot everyone. If you won't there I'll probably be dead and Hades would still be alive. And even if did get out of that building who would have saved me from being shot when I was stuck in front of the car." I was looking at Ilona who smiled when I brought up the car incident.

"Yes I read about what happened with the car. Your both lucky to be alive." We both looked at the reporter whose smile seemed to have disappeared when I was talking to Ilona. "I mean Jack getting hit by a car and you in a hand to hand fight with Hades. Which you lost by the way. The only reason you're still alive is because jack here had to save you again. And he was stuck behind a car for god sake."

I could see Ilona hanging her head in shame. Which she shouldn't be doing. This made me lose it. "Hey! Leave her alone. You won't there she trying to save me when hades attacked her. She forces on me that Hades just grabbed her and attacked her with a knife. Anybody else would have died." I felt so much that I grabbed Ilona's hand and pulled her away with me. "Oh by the way this interview is now other" I then smiled at the reporter and left the room.

"You didn't have to do that Jack. I mean she was right and everything." Ilona's voice brought me back from a world of rage.

"I know, but she was wrong and she shouldn't have treated you like that… she was a totally bitch." We both agreed with that.

"She fancied you. Maybe you should ask her out." We both laughed at that comment.

"That's why she was staring at me funny. You I bet she was jealous of you." Ilona looked. "She was with you up till we started talking."

"Yeah. Hey Jack you better not start making a habit of saving me." She then kissed me on the cheek and turned to leave. "Drinks are on me tonight. Try not to disappear."

I was probably wearing the biggest smile in the world. It was then I realized I might like Ilona.


	4. Baghdad

Baghdad

After hades Death me, Gideon, Joker and Ilona were sent to our HQ in Baghdad. We were being moved everywhere after we killed Hades. We were touring the world taking out the last of the KVA. We had two weeks to take down a small group working in the area. However when we finally arrived we were told Echo team were on it and we could relax. Not that I was complaining a little time off seemed a welcome distraction. First thing we did was hit the bars.

"Hey barmaid another drink please". Gideon was getting pissed with Joker over at the bar. However me and Ilona sat in a booth at the back of the bar.

"Did you look at the you know what yet?" I spoke quietly hoping nobody was watching us. Ilona just shook her head. We both knew it would be hard to find out what's on the pen drive with Atlas everywhere. I leant back in my unsure what to say next. I've been acting a little bit strange around her since I realized that I might like her and I could tell she knew something was up but every time she asked me I just said it was about the pen drive. If she found out I liked her and she didn't like me back it would become very awkward.

"I'm getting bored what to leave the drunk loads over there. Ilona broke the silence I smiled and nodded so left the bar. But before I left I saw Gideon smirking at me. "So Jack what do you want to do" I didn't really know Bagdad very well so I wasn't sure what to do. But to be honest anything was better than sitting in a bar all day.

"I guess we could go uh get something to eat." I said that really nervously like I was asking her out. However she just looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure there's an Italian restaurant up a head want to go there. Now she sounded nervous.

"Sure" and with that we went into the Italian restaurant and got a table straight away. "So what do recommend Ilona I've never really been in an Italian restaurant before?

"Really you've never been to an Italian restaurant" she nearly burst into laughter.

"Hey don't mock me I was too busy playing football and training to go out." She was smiling at me. The waiter came over to take our order. I had known idea what to say so Ilona ordered for us.

"We'll have a glass of red wine. For starters we'll have the garlic bread and for main l will have the chicken crema." She stopped and looked at me.

"I'll have that to thanks." The waiter took our menus and left. After he left the first thing I said was "really." She just sat there smirking. "You couldn't have ordered for me. I don't know what chicken crema is."

"How was I supposed to know what you like? And chicken crema is chicken in mushroom sauce. Hey it could have been worst" I just looked at her like how. "Gideon could have seen you fail at ordering." Now I was smiling at her. She looked beautiful. Like normal. If there was any doubt that I didn't like her it has been all erased. The waiter came back over to pour our wine. She was girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was very pretty, but I didn't really care. I had eyes only for Ilona. I looked back up to see the waitress looking at me. If I didn't know any better I would say was checking me out just like the reporter did and yet again I felt uncomfortable. Ilona picked up on this and continued to smile at me. When the waitress left she said. "I think she likes you too. Maybe you should get her number."

"I already have eyes for another girl" I said that without thinking. Ilona just looked at me. Shit, shit, shit what do I say now? Well I've already pretty much told her I liked her so may as well tell her now. "Shit. Well now I've said that I probably should tell you I like you." I looked down not wanting to see her face and continued. "I've liked you for a while but I wasn't going to say anything because you don't like me in that way and this is now really weird and shit. Ok the reason why I like is because I feel like I can tell you anything. Your also really beautiful, your funny kind and deadly all at the same time and I can't help the way I feel ok." I finally looked back up to see Ilona smiling and looking down.

"Jack I uh like" she stopped when the waitress came over to give us our food. Yet again the waitress was checking me out. However I couldn't care less if she liked me. Ilona was about to say something to me. "Uh waitress do you mind checking out my boyfriend. I mean I'm right here." The waitress quickly put the food down and left. I saw Ilona smiling and she just looked at me like what.

"Boyfriend?" I felt somewhat happy to say that word.

"Ok Jack I like you too. Though out my life you are the only person who seems to care more about me then what happens in the mission. You also saved my life. Two times. Also I feel like I can tell you anything." We were both smiling at each other now.

After dinner me and Ilona walked down the streets. Me with my arm over her shoulder and her head resting on my shoulder. Let's just say I've never felt better in my life


	5. Utopia

Utopia

I woke to the sun shining brightly through my bedroom window. I turned to look at the clock. 8 a.m. I had to be at work in four hours. To be honest I really wanted to day off so me and Ilona could do something together again. Last night me and Ilona finally got together. After the Italian we both came back to my bedroom and well now here we are. I turned to see her lying next to me. I smiled to myself.

"Do you always stare at women who sleep next to you? Ilona turned over to face me. A smirk appeared on her face. I knew she caught me.

"Only when there as beautiful as you. So no." she shook her and laughed at me comment. "Any ways we have four hours before work. What do you want to do?

"I have an idea. What do you want to do first? Now she was wearing a mischievous smile

"Not sure. What's your idea?" her smile grow and I knew what she was getting at. And I had no problem with it.

4 HOURS LATER

Me and Gideon were standing at the entrances of the Bagdad Atlas HQ. I hadn't told him about me and Ilona yet. I wasn't sure if we were keeping it a secret or not. I probably should talk to her about in our spare time. Gideon was on about something really boring. I just stood there acting like I really cared about.

"Gideon, Mitchell I need to see you. Right now." Ilona called us. She sounded on edge which worried me.

"Ilona? What is it?" Gideon could also tell something was wrong. I didn't like this. I don't like not knowing where this is going. For all I knew the KVA could nearby. But if that was true more people would be worried.

"Meet me in maintenance room 6A. Don't bring anyone else." Now I was worrying even more. God what is happening?

"Alright were moving. Let's see what the hell she wants." Gideon sounded a little annoyed about Ilona which annoyed me a little. We stared walking to maintenance 6A. He told me about how echo team took down the KVA in the area and how everything for them had started to collapse. Hades was the key. With him dead it give up the advantage which we used.

As soon we entered the room Ilona said "you came alone and didn't tell anyone else." I nodded. "Ok when I put this frequency jammer up we only have a few minutes." I was about to ask what was going on when a hologram came up. It was Irons and that guy we saved four years ago. I couldn't really remember his name. Irons said he would sort it so I left it there.

Watching this hologram filled me with so much anger. It was Irons and the man talking about how hades is going to destroy the power plants all over the world and irons just… just shots him.

"He knew. Irons knew about the attacks and he did nothing" Ilona was shouting as she pick up the pen drive.

"How do we this is real" I heard Gideon say.

"It was written in our code. It's real this is what hades meant. We have to tell someone." As soon as she said this someone broke the door down. The blast knocked me down. One solider grabbed Ilona. I reached for my pistol as Irons walked through the door. I was going to shot it was the solider who has a gun pointed at Ilona. However the second solider kicked it out of my hands. "We it. We saw everything millions of deaths for what? Ilona asked Irons.

"It's fake. Somebody hacked our systems to make me look bad." I knew Irons was lying. That pissed me off. "What do you think Gideon?"

"Gideon you know what you saw." Ilona was trying to get Gideon to help us but he didn't.

"If Irons said it was I fake it was a fake" I felt betrayed and angry.

"Don't let them leave but wait to the reporters gone". Irons and Gideon had left us here. Left us to die.

"In ten seconds their suits will stop working. 3, 2, 1, now" I didn't know who was talking but I didn't really care. I kicked the solider watching me in the knee then punched him in the metal railings. I picked up his gone and shot the guard over Ilona. She grabbed his gun and we ran out the building.

The voice told us were to go and we followed him. As I jumped over a railing and slide down the glass I turned to see a man chasseing us and Ilona jumped over the railing spun in the air shot the glass and the man fell through. It was amazing.

After about ten minutes of running we came to a boat which we got in. I also picked up a grappling hook. As I drove we were being shot at with missiles and bullets. After about three minutes of driving I crashed the boat in to a building. As I ejected from the front the first thing I did was check Ilona was ok. After that we were told to run a little further and then grapple up a building. We had to shot our friends. People we fought with. It was harder than normal to pull the trigger but had to be done.

After scaling a building and a crane we came to a re cargo container were a tall man walked out of. "Hope you didn't forget your old commander did you Mitchel." It was Cormack. Just then a helicopter appeared next to us. It was Gideon and Joker.

"You better not be wrong about Irons or ill hunt you down." Gideon told us. He did believe us but why didn't he help us.

"I'm not wrong" I heard Ilona say.

"Ok, Negative not on the roof. Get out of here." I just nodded. I didn't know what to say.

"You two follow me." Me and Ilona followed Cormack into the cargo container which was actually an elevator. I didn't know what was going to happen. All I knew was Irons had to pay for what he's done. Will wouldn't have wanted this. I had to set things right for him.


	6. Past

Past

"It's good to see you again Jack no matter what's happened I'm glad you here. Here is your room." Cormack stopped outside a small room with a single bed, couch, coffee table a small TV and a fridge. It looked better than some apartments I lived in. "And he is your room Ilona." He gestured to the room across from me. It had a similar build to my room. "Well I'll let you get some rest. I see you later. We'll talk about what will happen next. O by the way could I have that pen drive to look over." Ilona give him the pen drive. "Thanks and Mitchel… I'm sorry for bringing you into this. Do you have any idea why Irons would do this." I shook my head. "Ok as I said try and get some rest." He then walked down the hall.

While Cormack was talking to me Ilona went into her room and opened the fridge. "Hey Mitchel fancy a drink." She was waving a bout of whiskey at me. How could I say no?

"Sure but we drink in my room." At this comment she raised an eyebrow. "Because you know how easily I get drunk. And to be honest ill rather pass out in my room then in yours."

"Fine" she then closed her door and came into my room.

"A toast to the shitty day ever." We toasted to that and did a shot of whiskey. "Ilona I've never really asked about your family, or what was it like in the Russian Spetsnaz Special Forces."

"My mom and dad still live in Russia with my older brother Alexei. He's an engineer. For the Special Forces it was ok, but the missions weren't really interesting. I was trained as a sniper, but I was also good in hand to hand combat so I an all-round solider. Another shot" we then both took our second shot of whiskey." What about your family?"

"My dad was a marine and was killed in action. My mom lives in New York and I have a younger sister who is studding dance at New York University School of the Arts." I poured another shot of whiskey. I was starting to feel a little drunk.

"What was it like in the Military before … Korea." She knew this was a hard thing to talk about and was worried about bring it up. I just looked at her and smiled slightly. "You know what I shouldn't have brought it up sorry."

"Don't be. What happened, happened." She just nodded." I asked you yours so here's mine. I joined up when I was twenty with Will. I wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps you know. I was a way to bring be closer to him. Like he was still with me fighting next to me. Me and Will passed all the training in a year. We were the two best soldiers in our squad according to the scores. His were a little bit higher than mine so I tried to push myself to do better. We made a game. After each test whoever had the lower score had to buy the rounds. I always had to buy them. Korea was our first actually mission. And well you know what came next. I joined Atlas for a second chance."

"I joined Atlas to make a difference and make a new start. Now this it just … shit."

"I know how you feel, but there is one thing great from all of this." I said this as I looked down.

"Really. Ok and what would that be?" She was laughing while she was talking.

"You." I looked up to face her fully. She was surprised at what I had just said, but soon she smiled at me and moved closer.

"Well I have to admit I'm glad I met you Jack. With everything happening I don't think I could have do it alone." It was her turn to look down.

"Hey" I turned my body to face her. I put my hand on her cheek and she looked up at me. "I'm here and I'll be with you until the end because I love you."

"I love you too." She then pulled me into a soft kiss. I deepened the kiss. This moment would have perfect if it wasn't for Knox.

"Hey Jack I was wondering if you wanted to." At this point we broke apart and turned to face him. "Uh I just wanted to see if you wanted to share a drink, but you look a little busy so I'll come back later." I swear I have seen anyone move as quickly as Knox trying to leave. It was pretty funny.

"Well. That happened. Should we close the door?" Ilona smiled and nodded. So I got up and locked the door. I then walked back over to where Ilona was sitting. "Now where were we? Oh yeah here." I pulled her into a kiss which she returned.


	7. Sentinel

Sentinel

"Jack time to get up." Slowly I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight. Ilona was standing in front of me. However the world was a little blurred out at the moment. "How you do feel?"

"Hung over. Ugh I'm never doing shots with you again." I tried rubbing my eyes to help me wake up. But to no avail. "How are you not hung over?" I was now holding my head in pain because apparently spending the night doing whiskey shots wasn't really a very bright idea.

"Oh come you only like six shots of whiskey" she was laughing at this. I was defiantly not a heavy weight when it came to drinking. Especially compared to Ilona.

"What time is it?

"11:30."

"Can't I just sleep it off? I realized I was still sitting on the sofa. It was surprisingly comfy. I could see Ilona was about to say something when

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Hey Mitchel rise and shine buddy you to Ilona Cormack wants to see you in ten on the flight deck."

"Knox. Did you really have to shout? My head is banging like crazy"

"Well maybe next time you should take it easy on the whiskey and we won't be having this problem. Now hurry up!" he stomped down the hall hitting the walls to make extra noise. I am so going to kill him later. Meanwhile Ilona was still laughing at me.

"Is this any way to treat your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? I believe you haven't asked me out yet so technically were not dating." She was playing with. I couldn't be bothered to act smart so I did what she wanting me to.

"Fine Ilona will you go with me." The world finally looked normal. Well normal ish. Slowly I got up and walked over to her and stroked her cheek. "Please." I gave her best puppy dog eyes. Well I tried but I was still hangover so you know it went wrong slightly. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes… Now come on Cormack needs to see." And with that we walked over to the flight deck and waiting for Cormack to arrive.

"I wonder what he makes of the pen drive." As I said that we saw him walking in and over to us.

"Here he comes time to find out what's happening."

" I know you've got questions. It's time for some answers. Until now we've stayed in the shadows. Watching. Waiting. We were formed four years ago. A.U.S led, multinational unit codename Sentinel. Our mission, to investigate the KVA attacks, and prevent anything like that to from happening again. But soon it became clear that there was an even greater threat… A man ready to exploit this tragedy for his own gain. After the attacks, Atlas rose to new heights. They took over security for ports, shipping lanes, pipelines. Nation after nation, handed over there most critical infrastructure, to Jonathan Irons. We realized too late, he was surrounding us. And now in the last ten days, ISA chatter has surged. One word keeps getting flagged: "MANTICORE" Atlas is about to make a move. But we don't know what. It was a risk extracting you two, but you're our best shot to find out what Manticore is and stop it. So how about. Are you both in?

Me and Ilona looked at each other. "We'll be up against own old teammates. People we trained with. People we fought with." It was true if we signed up we would be killing our old friends. I mean trying to escape from then and killing some was hard to do. None of them knew what irons had done. If we told them there wouldn't believe us over him. He had to be stopped. No matter the cost.

"I know this is difficult. But I need you two to move past that. This… this is bigger than any of us." Me and Ilona looked at each other again.

"Were in. what do you need." I spoke coldly. I didn't like this. But I had to do it.

"Follow me." We followed Cormack to a group of soldiers on the other side of the room. "Team, we have the green light for operation Lone Wolf. Thanks to Intel from Mitchell, we know that Irons will be traveling to his private estate for a high level meeting. I'll be leading the insertion team, and SEAL team will be on standby for exfil. Irons is priority number 1. We infiltrate his home and e gather Intel on his next move. Let's get it done.

We all went back to our rooms to grab our stuff. We then spent the next six and a half hours traveling to Irons private estate in cars. SEAL team in one and me, Ilona, Knox and Cormack in the other. Cormack was driving with Knox in the passenger seat me and Ilona took up the back. Cormack recommended that we try to get some sleep.

"Why aren't we flying in." I had a point it would take half the time to fly to the estate.

"If we did that then Irons would know were coming. This is a stealth operation."

"Makes sense"

"Yeah. Still got a hangover Mitchell." Ilona smiled at me in a mocking fashion. Thanks Knox.

"No I took some aspirin." Knox, Cormack and Ilona were now laughing at me. "Oh ha-ha really funny. I hate you all of yours. Especially you Knox."

"Oh Come on Mitchell you know that you love us. Well you probably love Ilona a little more. Only a little more." Knox and Cormack laughed even more. Ilona stopped laughing and looked at me smiling.

"Dammit Knox shout up!" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh chill out man only trying to have a little fun. Like you last night." Knox and Cormack bust out laughing and Ilona slowly joined in. I turned to look out the window. They wasn't much to see besides cars road and some trees. It was going to be a long ride.

"Hey you okay Jack?" Ilona sounded a little worried.

"Yeah just tired. You?"

"Same."

I put my arm around Ilona and pulled her on to be so her head was resting on my chest. "Try and get some sleep it's going to be along night." I then kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too jack"

**SEVEN HOURS LATER**

After hours of traveling we were finally here. Irons private estate. Me, Ilona Knox and Cormack were hiding behind a waterfall on the side of a hill/cliff. It was dark outside the perfect time to sneak around his house. I could hear Cormack and Knox talking about something. While Ilona was scouting the area

"Knox how's it going."

"Almost done patching into the drone network…. I'm in. the drone patrols are switching out; clocks is ticking."

Cormack then updated HQ. "Kingpin, we are the front door"

"Copy. You're clear to knock."

"Ready hooks" we all got our grappling hooks ready to scale the sides of the cliffs. "Kingpin, we are proceeding to checkpoint 1.

"Copy. We have you on the tracker."

Then I aimed the hook across to a ledge in the cliff and was pulled over. Everyone else followed. Then up to another ledge, then another then another. Now we were looking over irons private estate.

"Irons personal estate." Cormack's voice was quiet not to give our position away.

Ilona spoke up next. "So this is what thousands of dead bodies will buy you."

Cormack then give us our orders. "I'll track down Irons. We need to be there when he meets with his contact. Ilona, on me. Let's move." I wanted to stop Ilona and say be careful, but I knew she would. He and Ilona grappled over to the side of the estate. Which left me and Knox.

"Mitchell, I'm activating your AR optics. Target tracking coming online. Alright, now tag an asset" I aimed my gun at a couple of guards and my AR highlighted them and helped me track there movement. "Optics check out. Syncing your HUD to the drone network. We can track anybody within 500 meters of the estate. Alright, Mitchell get to the security centre and patch me into their system.

I then grappled the same way Cormack and Ilona went landing on the ailing and pulling myself over. I heard somebody coming so I ran into a bush in the centre of the floor. Two of the three guys went into the room next to me and the last guy stayed outside. He wasn't going to move so I whistled him over and when he was close I shot my grappling and pulled him close and snapped his neck.

"Alright, Mitchell, security centre is in the back; work your way around." I climbed a small ledge and slowly moved along the ledge being hidden by the bushes. "Target to your right." I waited to he moved then I moved behind him into the next set of bushes closer to the building. "There's a lot of activity down there. Stick to the shadows" I grappled on top of a small glass building then over to another one with a bar in it. I hoped down the other side and ran into the bushes. Only one guard. I left him and grappled up the drone building. "Drone hide. Don't engage." I hide a rise in the roof. The drone couldn't see me. It eventually moved on. "Mitchell, ready the micro-EMP." I planted a mute bomb then I opened the rooftop entrances and dropped down. "Security system will only be down a couple of minutes. Don't waste time."

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Never mind" I moved towards the console "Time to see if the print we got was worth the price. Uploading prints to your suit." I then had the console scan my prints to gain access to their systems. "Ok I'm in. I've got controls of their cameras. Good job. Get out of there drones are back online. Back to the roof hurry Mitchell." I ran and climbed up out of the room onto the roof. "Cormack, we're all patched in.

"Nice work. Mitchell, regroup with me at Irons office. Ilona, you've got over watch."

"Copy. Mitchell, proceed to the front yard, stick to the shadows." I moved in and out of the bushes trying to avoid the guards and drones. Eventually I made it to Irons office. I came in through the window. As I worked in a guard flew through the door with Cormack behind him. He then used his grappling hook to pull him close and snapped his neck.

"Good work getting here Mitchell. Knox, were inside. Have you found Irons?

"Negative"

There's his desk. Get started." We moved over to his desk and starting putting everything onto a pen drive. "Knox we've got the meeting itinerary. It's in the hanger. Happening soon.

"The hangers sealed up tight. Not gonna be getting in there easy." then a small alarm went off locking us out of his computer.

"Damm it. Knox, we have a situation. We've been locked out of the system."

"I see it. They've sent out a full alert, patrols heading your way. You gotta get out of there. There's a convoy incoming; northwest entrance ETA 30 seconds.

"Mitchell move it we can't miss that convoy. That convoy our ticket to the hanger." Two guards burst through the door. We shot them in the head and ran past their dead bodies. Cormack opened the elevator and we both slide down it. Two more guards waited at the bottom. They ended up the same way. Two shots to the head. "There's the convoy. Knox, we need to get into position. Hijack the intercom and stall the convoy. He then smashed the lights so we couldn't be seen. When the convoy stopped we climbed under and held on. The convoy moved into the hanger. We were in. "Bellamy run that name."

"Already on it. It's an alias for Dr. Pierre Danois."

"The KVA doctor? Ilona I thought you said he was rotting in an Atlas cell."

"So did I"

"Knox get this to command. I want to know what the hell he's doing here." When the van was inside we rolled out and grappled up to the lights and walked across then to a vantage point. I record what the doctor said.

"As long as the hazard class ID number, and packing groups all match up there should be no problem.

Irons was there and said "we'll have a very serious problem if our intruders discover the contents of this container, doctor.

"We are moving as fast as we can! Manticore is thermally unstable and highly volatile.

"Your concern for our safety is touching."

"I will have failed to deliver on my promise if your goals are compromised by premature exposure."

"Oh don't worry, Danois. Your money is already in the bank. We'll handle everything else from here on out." They then left and the cargo was being taken away.

"That cargo must be Manticore. We need to find out where it's going. Knox were going after the cargo."

"Cormack that cargo is being loaded onto a plane you're not going to make it."

"Have exfil team ready at rally point delta." We ran along the lights again and jumped down and ran out the door and shoot everyone as the plane was taking off. We sent our grappling hooks after it. We flew through the air. I planted a tracker then we jumped off the plane into the water below us were exfil team gave us a oxygen mask to breath then we swam to regroup with Knox and Ilona. The plane was our priority the Manticore had to destroyed.


End file.
